This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with openings for audio input ports.
Electronic devices often include audio components such as speakers and microphones. Audio components are generally mounted within audio ports in device housings. For example, a microphone may be mounted in a microphone port located along the edge of a metal or plastic electronic device housing.
Microphones can be damaged by exposure to liquid or dirt. Accordingly, protective structures are often formed in a microphone ports. As an example, a microphone port may be provided with a layer of plastic mesh fabric. The mesh may have small openings that help prevent intrusion of liquid or dirt into the interior of the microphone port. The small openings in the mesh may be susceptible to clogging with skin oils or other materials, so a coarse screen or a housing, with larger openings may be placed over the mesh to help protect the mesh. Coarse screens are also sometimes incorporated into microphone ports to enhance the appearance of the microphone port.
Microphone ports with protective structures such as these may be complex and undesirably bulky. Also, the multitude of layers used with these structures can introduce potential leak paths to the interior of the device, providing coupling to internal device noise which is to be avoided.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improve audio port structures such as improved microphone ports in electronic devices.